Spending the night/Telling stories
Here is how Spending the night and Telling stories goes in Escape from Pangea Island Part 2. Later that night. Princess Yuna: This area looks peaceful. Hugo: We'll camp here tonight. Princess Skyla: Okay. I'm getting sleepy anyway. Snowdrop: Me too. Rita the Fox: So, Yuna. Why don't you and your friends tell us stories after we make camp? Princess Yuna: Okay. After setting up camp. Princess Yuna: Okay, Snowdrop and I'll go first to tell our story and Skyla, Nyx, Lilly, Twila, Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather will be next. Rita the Fox: Sound good to me. Hugo: I can hardly wait. Dusty Crophopper: Alright, Yuna. You and Snowdrop go first. First, Yuna and Snowdrop tells the story. Princess Yuna: Okay, I remember when I was only a baby filly before Snowdrop was revived. Snowdrop: Yes. Your mother told me all about it. (Flashback) Princess Luna: How's my sweet little filly? Did you have a nice nap? Hiro: It looks like she does. Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Down you go! (puts her down the slide) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: (puts her down the slide) Baby Yuna: (laughs) (Flashback ends) Princess Yuna: That's how I got my Mama played with me after my nap. Rita the Fox: Wow! Hugo: That's impressive, Yuna. Snowdrop: Your turn, Skyla. Princess Skyla: Okay, Where to begin? Second, Skyla was next. Princess Skyla: Oh yes, I remember when my mommy and I did our first hoof paint together when I was a baby. (Flashback) Baby Skyla: (making hoof paint) Princess Cadance: Okay, Skyla. Your turn. Baby Skyla: (takes her turn) Princess Cadance: That's a very good painting, Skyla. (picks her up) Come on. Let's get you all cleaned up. Baby Skyla: (laughs) Princess Cadance: In you go, Skyla. (puts her in the tub) Baby Skyla: (laughs) Soon, After Skyla's bath. Princess Cadance: There you go, Sweetie. All clean. Baby Skyla: (laughs) Princess Cadance: And ready for mommy's kiss. (kissed her in the cheek) (Flashback ends) Princess Skyla: That's how I made the beautiful hoof print painting picture. Nyx: My turn to tell my story. Third, it was Nyx's turn. Nyx: I remember when Cheetor and I became very best friends when he became my guardian. (Flashback) Nyx: I'm ready, Cheetor! Cheetor: Okay, Nyx. Let's see what Twilight thought ya. Cheetor, Maximize! (goes into Robot Mode and fires) Nyx: (dodges and faked being attacked) Ow! My hoof! Cheetor: Oh no! (goes into Beast Mode) Nyx! Are you okay? Nyx: Got ya! Cheetor: Oh? (laughs) Good one, Nyx! Nyx: Thanks! (Flashback ends) Nyx: We enjoyed playing jokes on each other. Your turn, Jubilee. Fourth, Jubilee was up. Princess Jubilee: My daddy told me the story about how the RMS Titanic, the HMHS Britannic, The RMS Olympic and the Titanic II were rebuilt that very day before I was born and Great Aunt Celestia gave them lives and Pony Forms. (Flashback) Trixie: Alright, Get to work. The SquarePants Master Ship Builders are rebuilding Titanic, Britannic, Olympic and Titanic II. Trixie: How's it coming, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Almost done, Trixie. Patrick Star: Do you still have the Monkey Wrench? Plankton: (hands it to Patrick) Here you are, Patrick. Trixie: (rubbing her pregnant belly) I can hardly wait for our newborn foal to see them! Prince Blueblood: I sure hope so, My Great and Powerful Wife. (kissed his wife) Trixie: (blushes) (Flashback ends) Princess Jubilee: And that day later is when I was born. Rita the Fox: Wait until my mom and brothers and sister hears that. Hugo: And my monkey friends, Zig and Zag too. Great story, Jubilee. Princess Jubilee: Thank you, Hugo. Lilly, Twila, Your turn. Fifth, Lilly and Twila are next. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: I remember when Twila's a baby filly and I got jealous. Princess Twila: My memory was a little small as a baby filly. (Flashback) Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you just a sweetie, Twila? Yes! Baby Twila: (laughs) Young Lilly: (gets jealous) Flash Sentry: Lilly, Sweetie. Don't be like that. Your mother and I really loved you too. Young Lilly: Really? Baby Twila: (happy gurgling) Twilight Sparkle: And so does Twila. She always wanted to have a big sister like you. Baby Twila: (laughs) Young Lilly: I guess you're right. (Flashback ends) Rita the Fox: And yet, You and Lilly were getting along. Princess Twila: We sure did. Hugo: That's quite a beautiful story. Princess Yuna: Golden Apple, Willow Apple, Apple Feather. You three are last. Golden Apple: Okay, Yuna. Sixth, Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather were last. Apple Feather: How about when Golden Apple and Willow Apple brought together at the park? Willow Apple: And when we were babies. Golden Apple: Uh huh, And our Mamas and Daddies had to keep watch on us once every time. (Flashback) Applejack: Ain't they just adorable playing with each other? Cheerilee: They sure do, Applejack. Big MacIntosh: Eeyup! Apple Bloom: Look at Apple Feather. Baby Apple Feather: (playing in the sandbox with her cousins) Applejack: (picks up her daughter) Come here, Goldie. Give mama a kiss! Baby Golden Apple: (feels Applejack's mane) Applejack: Ow! Copper: (laughs) Featherweight: (laughs) (Flashback ends) Rita the Fox: That's quite a story. Hugo: Well, It's getting late. Princess Yuna: (yawns) Let's go to bed. Snowdrop: Okay. Sunbeam: I'm getting tired too. Turbo: Goodnight, Everyone. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225